


Where The Wild Things Are

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: D.B Woodside has been thrown into a wall by both Spike and Lucifer, Deckerstar reminds me of them, Except for Captain Cardboard, F/M, I hardcore ship Spike/Buffy, Interesting facts that aren't interesting., My homage to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sex house's ARE interesting though., Where The Wild Things are was a great episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: There was always a completely reasonable explanation for everything and nothing out of the ordinary ever happened.That was then.Lucifer was now.Over the last few months, Chloe Jane Decker had seen some shit.





	Where The Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Там, где дикие вещи творятся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022430) by [dzenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka)



> My homage to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, in celebration of it's twentieth anniversary. What better way to celebrate my first ever ship, than by making my current ship bang like animals?

"Lucifer! Stop _laughing_!"

Chloe's exasperated exclamation just seemed to make him laugh harder though, eyes crinkled at the corners and his head thrown back. While it made a very alluring sight, she wasn't so sure that laughing at dead people was appropriate.

Even if how they died _was_ technically hilarious.

"Lucifer, seriously," she chided, grabbing his arm and yanking on the Armani hard enough to sober him up a bit.

It seemed to work, but his eyes were still sparkling with mirth and she knew that this wasn't the end of it.

"Sorry darling... It's just..."

He pleaded with her to understand as he bit back another very unmanly giggle.

Chloe held up her hand to stop whatever inappropriate joke was about to grace her presence and instead presented him with the case file she'd slipped into her bag earlier that day. Hopefully no-one would notice it's absence until they'd gotten this matter cleared up.

She shoved it into his hands and joined him at the bar, settling on her regular stool.

If Dan knew she was snooping around on his case, right under his nose, he'd probably disown her. But she was also aware that the L.A.P.D were pretty much out of their depth on this one. Christ, a little over a year ago she would have been adamant that the police force she loved so much, could handle _anything_ that was thrown at them.

There was always a completely reasonable explanation for everything and nothing out of the ordinary ever happened.

That was then.

Lucifer was now.

Over the last few months, Chloe Jane Decker had _seen_ some shit.

Not every case they solved these days had a strictly... human perpetrator. Something that had taken her months of quiet soul searching in order to come to terms with. Lucifer had- for all his good intentions when he'd revealed his real face to her- blown open the door of the supernatural and drop kicked her through it.

It had taken her a week to digest that he was in fact, the Devil. Then another week to stop freaking out about it and browsing endless useless websites for information that might help her.

Turns out there aren't many support groups for women who find out that the man they've been considering as boyfriend material is in fact, an angel of the Lord.

Maze had found this hilarious and promptly told her to get her head out of her ass. Lucifer wasn't going to wait around for her to stop being a moron.

But in a very un-Lucifer-like fashion, he'd been unfailingly patient.

However, the monsters that lurked in the night?

Well, they had little time to mollycoddle her fragile state of mind and ease her into the way of things. At least that was how Lucifer had put it as they'd lain, winded, on the dusty floor of an abandoned warehouse, covered in demon blood and guts.

From then on, Chloe had had to find a balance between what she was calling 'Normal Life' and 'Monster Hunting Life'.

Normal life was just that. Normal. A little boring if she cared to admit it.

She went to work, dug into the mountain of paper work waiting for her and downed an obscene amount of coffee while she did so. Lucifer would drop by to see if they had any cases and more often that not- to take her out for lunch so she wouldn't be subjected to the torture of the humble vending machine sandwich.

Motherhood and cases took up the rest of her day and she would collapse into bed at the end of the night, exhausted and content.

More or less.

Then out of the blue, a thick case file would be dropped in front of her and she would look up, meeting Lucifer's eager gaze and she would just _know_. It was time to solve the unsolvable and wasn't that what she'd always wanted to do?

Gang shootings and shunned lovers were all well and good but sometimes- sometimes she craved the wicked thrill of hunting down the things that went bump in the night, with the Devil hot on her heels.

The exhilaration, the danger...

Monster hunting with Lucifer was addictive and it was fast becoming the other side of the perpetually spinning coin that was her life. Although explaining away the gym bag of crosses, wooden stakes and silver bullets to Dan had been a challenge she'd never thought she would have to face.

While Chloe pondered the sudden shift in her perception of the world, Lucifer was idly reading over the case file she'd given him and swirling his drink around in his other hand, looking so at ease that the feeling quickly extended to her as well.

She didn't particularly feel the need to touch her own glass. The second her shoulder had brushed against his, she'd inexplicably relaxed.

It was mind boggling, just how easily his presence could reassure her. She eyed the side of his face as he read, his brow furrowed in concentration and his eyes flickering quickly over endless lines of text.

This was what she liked to call his 'Research Mode'.

He would roll his sleeves up and undo the top buttons of his shirt and vest and dive headfirst into books and files, huge dusty tomes in ancient languages and scrolls that looked like they would disintegrate if they were touched.

He would speak Swahili and Ancient Greek and Gaelic and any other language that they came across with a finesse that left her a little breathless.

How could she _not_ find that attractive?

He was usually so adverse to paperwork that seeing him like this was sort of a turn on. She was so used to being the 'adult' in their relationship that when Lucifer took the wheel it prodded some deep dark primal instinct that years of evolution had supposedly hidden away.

Had Maze been there, she would have been rolling her eyes by this point and muttering something like, ' _Close your mouth Decker, you're drooling_ '.

"Bloody hell," Lucifer said at long last with a grimace and Chloe snapped out of her thoughts, startled by his sudden outburst. Oh right, the case. The case she was supposed to be focused on.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy right?" she agreed, plucking the file out of his grasp and pulling out a few photographs in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She spread them over the bar top, her schooled expression threatening to lose it's composure as gaunt, unseeing faces stared back at her.

Almost as if he sensed her sudden change of mood, Lucifer snorted loudly and drew her gaze away from the pictures.

"Yes well, it's not every day you hear about two people shagging to death. I mean, the worst I've ever heard of is a coma and even then..." He wrinkled his nose, obviously not impressed with whatever was going down in Lowell House.

Chloe finally took a sip of whiskey to quell the sudden wave of sadness she felt for the families of the victims. The Department was going with 'drug related deaths' because what else could they say?

_We're very sorry but the only cause of death we could find was a paranormal sex marathon?_

She doubted that would go down well.

"But, pray tell, what makes you think it's something supernatural darling?" Lucifer asked suddenly, his eyes glinting as though challenging her to tell him just why exactly they should break out the big guns and go a'hunting.

She balked at him.

"Lucifer _come on_."

She snatched the file up again and brandished it at him as though that alone would prove her point.

He merely raised a shapely eyebrow at her and she huffed in annoyance. He could tell the difference between a werewolf mauling and a bear attack from three hundred yards, but he needed to be convinced on this?

Men. All the same.

"Ten different eyewitnesses said it was like there was something possessing the boys. _Ten_ ," she stressed, jabbing at the page in front of her. "They tried breaking the door down for six hours, for crying out loud. The fire Department couldn't get inside either. It was like something was holding it shut."

"Or maybe it was just a strong door," he shrugged, amused as the fire blazed to life in her eyes.

"For ten men, all of whom play for the University's football team? Lucifer, these guys are all built like tanks," Chloe stressed, obviously irritated by his lack of enthusiasm.

Usually he was the one pulling her into danger. Not the other way around. She'd been itching for something interesting to happen for weeks and now that this had all but dropped into her lap, she wasn't about to let it go without a fight.

"The house was shaking all around them. Most of them thought it was an earthquake at first but the shaking only got stronger the closer they were to the door!" She was really becoming passionate now, lunging out of her seat to spread the photographs out further. "Not only that, but they were at it for a total of forty nine hours."

She pointed to the chilling picture of what was once two young men, both with bright athletic futures ahead of them.

The bodies that remained were merely shells of their former selves.

Lucifer observed her for a moment as she ranted, admiring the wilful passion in her eyes as she spoke of things she never would have considered a possibility a year ago. What a bloody marvel she really was. He knew that she was right of course.

Something nasty had used those boys up like they were Energizer batteries and spit them out again when they were done.

But he'd had to disagree at first.

Otherwise he'd have missed all that burning enthusiasm that she exuded. The same enthusiasm that sent electricity racing along his spine and made his stomach flutter. He was so engrossed in her that he almost missed his cue to backtrack on what he'd said.

"Actually, forget what I said. I completely agree with you darling," he said abruptly with a wave of his hand and Chloe trailed off, eyes narrowed in suspicion at his sudden change of heart.

He was such a weirdo sometimes and that shouldn't be endearing to her in any way but it sort of was.

"O-kay..." she said, drawing the word out slowly. Lucifer simply gave her a winning smile in return and offered no more information about his one-eighty flip. Frankly she wasn't going to bother asking either. As long as he was on board with her, she was good to go.

With Lucifer now playing ball again, her irritation receded and was quickly replaced by an powerful urge to get out there and start solving this thing. Which prompted her to finally ask, "So what do you think it could be?"

Her chin rested on her hands and Lucifer was reminded of Trixie all of a sudden, the way she would look at him when he was answering one of her endless questions. All doe eyed and waiting with baited breath for whatever he had to say.

How stupidly adorable.

He bit back a grin.

"Well, I'll go out on a devilish limb here and say it's more than likely a spirit. Maybe more than one," he said conversationally as though he was discussing what he had for breakfast that morning. "If fact, probably more than one considering all the strength being expended to compel the boys to continue, hold the door shut and rattle the house foundations all at the same time."

Chloe slumped back in her seat- disappointed.

"Oh," she grumbled. "I was hoping for something a little more interesting."

"A spirit who makes people shag themselves into dried up husks isn't interesting enough for you darling? I'm beginning to worry that this life can't keep up with you." A slow grin spread over his handsome face at the thought of her relishing this as much as he did. There were moments, much like this one- be it on a normal day or in the middle of a hunt- that she felt almost like the yin to his yang.

That thought didn't terrify him nearly enough. Not when she was next to him, brandishing her chosen weapon of the day and looking like hell on high heels.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm a regular Van Helsing."

"I was thinking more Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I wonder... would that make me Spike or Angel?"

The look she gave him could have shrivelled even the most courageous of men. But Lucifer merely smiled cheekily.

"Come now Detective, don't give me that look. You know I'd let you stake me any day." _There_ was the inappropriate eyebrow wiggle and _that_ was Chloe's cue to leave. Before she took him up on the offer and 'staked' the smirk right off of his face.

She set her glass down, her cheeks tinged red.

" _Goodnight_ Lucifer."

"Goodnight darling," she heard him reply lowly as she made her way to the stairs- his gaze burning into her back. She bit back a smile the entire way to her car.

-

The next morning found them both at Lowell House, staring up at the imposing shape of the building with equally bemused expressions.

"It looks perfectly normal to me," Chloe said, cocking her head to the side and squinting upwards. Hell, normal didn't even begin to cut it. The house looked practically picturesque in the warm light of the sun and if it hadn't been for the yellow crime scene tape, there would be no indication that any wrong doings had occurred in the days before.

The tape was due to come down that afternoon and Chloe knew that this was their last chance to look around without fear of interruption.

"Well what did you expect? Thunder, lightening and a Ghostbuster's soundtrack playing in the background? Granted it might be a little on the nose."

She pursed her lips and side-eyed him. He didn't look the least bit intimidated as he checked his watch.

"I mean, we _could_ check the forecast and come back later with a boombox-"

"Just-" she interrupted briskly, holding up a hand. "Get your ass inside."

Lucifer chuckled but he did as she said, even being so polite as to hold the tape up for her as she followed him onto the porch. It wasn't so much that the place felt normal, she thought as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. It felt too normal. But how did you even begin to explain that?

"Look, I don't know what I expected. It just wasn't this," Chloe said as she gestured to the well kept bushes, the neat front lawn and the newly painted walls.

Lucifer simply shrugged, unperplexed by the relative normalcy that was Lowell House.

Nasty things always lurked just under the surface after all.

"There used to be a sign there," he pointed out after a moment, gesturing to the space of darker wall above the door where the new paint hadn't settled quite right yet. Chloe nodded, making a mental note to look into what this house had been before the fraternity had moved in.

"Well it figures there was nothing in the file about what was here before. I'll look into it tonight," she said softly, as if keeping her voice low would somehow keep them hidden from whatever prowled within.

"I'm going to go with brothel," Lucifer answered lightly, as though it was obvious. Chloe wasn't so sure.

She ducked under his arm as he pushed the heavy front door open and stepped into the open planned living area. Sunlight filtered in through the wide windows, dust motes dancing through the air.

She had to admit, it certainly was a beautiful house to live in- sex crazed ghosts notwithstanding of course.

"Where shall we begin then?" Lucifer asked, leaning over the banister to look up the stairs. "Top to bottom or vice versa? Ooh, I bet there's a haunted basement with something buried underneath it! Can we start there?"

Chloe tried her best not to view his obvious excitement as adorable but she was only human. The way his eyes sparkled with sheer unbridled energy as he shifted from foot to foot. The way his breathing picked up and the air around him practically crackled with electricity. He was infectious.

She grinned and the fact that she shared his spirit for the hunt only seemed to fuel him further.

"Top to bottom. That way we can get to the creepy haunted basement last and end with a bang."

The second the words left her mouth, she had to suppress a groan of annoyance at herself.

Lucifer chuckled deeply, obviously thrilled by her uncharacteristic blunder.

"Oh _Detective_. Is that a promise?"

She ignored him in favour of brushing past him to make for the stairs instead. It didn't take long at all for him to follow her, never more than a few inches away at all times. He always did stay unusually close when they investigated these cases. Even more so than he normally would.

The subtle air of protectiveness he exuded was always just on the periphery of her senses and it never seemed to overwhelm her like it would have had it been someone else shadowing her.

It was nice. That feeling of having someone watching your back.

It made her feel like she could accomplish anything, if she put her mind to it.

However, after nearly an hour of combing the entire house from top to bottom- Chloe was feeling decidedly _unaccomplished_. There was nothing even remotely spooky, ookey or even cookey about the place- other than the mold growing in the corners of the basement. Definitely not the sort of place the Addam's family would ever be interested in.

She was openly disappointed as they reached the hallway where they'd come inside. There wasn't even an inkling of anything supernatural going on. What were all the ghosts doing exactly? Playing Scrabble?

Behind her, Lucifer paused- patting down his pockets in search of his cigarettes and Chloe took the opportunity to lean against the nearest wall.

If this case turned into a washout she was going to be majorly pissed off.

Her excitement and initial enthusiasm had worn off as they'd gone from one normal room to the next, with nothing to show for their searching except a few stacks of questionable porn and a slight feeling of shared unease when they'd entered the bathroom together.

A long sigh escaped her and she tilted her head to watch Lucifer instead of thinking too much.

At least he was still in high spirits, she thought with a small smile as he whistled the theme tune to Ghostbusters and shot off a quick text- probably to Maze to tell her that they'd found precisely zilch so far.

The angle that she caught him at, framed in the sunlight of the window behind... he looked utterly breathtaking. His strong jaw and sharp nose were contrasted against the softness of the light behind them. His black hair ever so slightly ruffled from where he'd brushed cobwebs from it in the basement earlier.

He looked delectable.

Chloe didn't even realise that her breathing had picked up until Lucifer glanced up at her and frowned. He cocked his head to the side, eyes running over her from head to toe. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils ever so slightly dilated and honestly, she looked as though she'd been pressed against the wall she was leaning on and kissed thoroughly.

But they certainly hadn't made out as far as he knew, so...

"Are you quite alright Detective?" he asked lowly, unsure if she was simply unwell or if something slightly more sinister was working on her.

He lowered his phone, brow furrowed in concern and Chloe swallowed hard.

The deep timbre in which he'd just spoken had inexplicably gone right to her gut, blasting a delightful shiver along her spine. What the hell was wrong with her, exactly? Chloe shifted a little, trying to work out just what her body thought it was doing. If she didn't know any better, she could swear that the feeling washing over her as she looked at her partner was something akin to arousal.

But not the usual butterflies-cum-warmth she usually got when she was around him. This was- heavier. Deeper.

His lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet them and without warning, Chloe moaned as pleasure jolted in the pit of her stomach. Her palms were flush against the wall behind her and she knew she should probably move but Christ, Lucifer looked absolutely delicious right now.

Lucifer, alarmed by the noise she'd just made, took a lurching step forward-

-Stupidly coming within arms reach of a suddenly horny Detective. Her hand shot out like lightening and curled around a fistful of his shirt and Lucifer yelped as he was yanked forward with a seemingly supernatural strength.

"Bloody Hell Chloe!" he grunted, his hands slamming into the wall above her head to catch himself before he crushed her.

Chloe had no idea what had possessed her to pull him against her like she had and she opened her mouth to apologise for almost knocking him out against the wall. But to both her mortification and surprise, all that came out was a very sensual, " _Lucifer_."

His eyebrows raised in surprise but honestly, neither one of them had another chance to really think about what was going on.

The second their eyes met, cognitive thought took a nosedive and whatever primal urges that they'd controlled around each other for most of their working relationship, surged like the tide.

Lucifer lunged forward and kissed her hungrily, moaning the second her tongue met his. One of his hands stayed planted against the coolness of the drywall and the other, seemingly free of any such restrictions, came up to cup her warm cheek and pull her closer to him.

Her lips were hot under his, soft and plump and utterly delicious and Lucifer honestly couldn't fathom why he would ever need to stop kissing her again. He didn't want to stop. From the way Chloe's free hand speared through his hair to hold him closer, she felt the same way.

Chloe's body pressed forward to close the few centimetres that he'd managed to leave between them, upping the sudden heat in the room to almost worrying temperatures.

Not that either one of them noticed.

All Chloe knew was that she needed him closer, needed his skin against hers. There was nothing she wanted more in this moment. Just the two of them, here and now. What could possibly be more important than this?

"Chloe," Lucifer said with a heady groan, his lips tearing away from hers with massive effort. The only way he could manage to stop kissing her for a second was to attach his mouth to another part of her, namely her neck.

He nipped and sucked at her delicate skin, soothing his bites with his tongue.

Her head fell back against the wall behind her and she whined needily, her body throbbing under the push and pull of heat and arousal and desperation for Lucifer to be inside her.

Chloe bucked her hips against his, grinding against his erection.

The deep moan that tore from his throat was sinfully delicious and Chloe wanted more. Needed more. She needed all of him- right now. "Want you. _Want you_ ," she managed, hungrily grasping at him. Lucifer nodded, swallowing hard- kissing every inch of her that he could reach without his hands.

He wanted her too.

The urge to be inside her, to be hers... it was blinding him.

Their panting breaths and cries were the only thing filling the room. She brushed against his cock again and the sensation of utter delight that made his knees shake also caused him to bury his face against her neck and bite down. He sucked hard, breaking blood vessels under her skin and leaving what was going to be one Hell of an impressive hickey.

Her tongue was in his mouth again and he could feel her free hand fumbling clumsily with the top of his pants. He gasped her name and she responded in kind, little whimpers escaping her and going right to his gut.

The jingle of his belt being undone was loud in his ears and suddenly- something felt off. Why were his hands still against the wall?

"Chloe?" he managed to grind out, something niggling obtrusively in the back of his brain and distracting him from the pleasure that was so tantalisingly close. Her fingers dragged his zipper downwards, not drawing it out to tease him but because she was suddenly looking as though she was coming to her senses.

So was he.

"Lucifer?" she panted, looking up at him. The subtle hint of worry and fear in her big blue eyes hit him like a truck, like a punch in the gut from his brother- and a frighteningly fierce wave of protectiveness sparked and howled in his chest.

Chloe swallowed hard when his eyes blazed a deep red, her body shivering with what she could only make out to be lust.

Despite every part of him desperately screaming out for more, he grasped at that old rebellious fire in his belly and used what little restraint he had left to rip them both away from the wall with a roar.

It was Chloe's turn to give a yelp of fright as they stumbled, Lucifer losing his footing and taking her down with him.

They landed with a heavy thud on the floor, Lucifer taking the brunt of the fall and catching Chloe as she came down on top of him.

The seconds of silence that followed seemed to stretch on forever.

"It's ghosts," he muttered softly, his face in her hair. Chloe nodded, panting in an attempt to get her breath back.

"Definitely ghosts."

-

Never had there been a more awkward car ride than the one from Lowell House to Lux- a full twenty minutes of nothing but tense silence and side long looks that were over far too quickly.

Chloe didn't know which was worse.

Her body was still buzzing from his touch and she knew how insane that was. Over the clothes, spirit induced fumbling had left her more breathless and aroused than any night alone with her vibrator ever could.

She didn't really have a chance to compose herself back at the house before she was being unceremoniously thrown over his shoulder, dragged to the car and buckled in by a man who simply refused to make eye contact with her the entire time.

The tense, white knuckled grip Lucifer was keeping on the steering wheel was worrying, especially if she took into consideration his inhuman strength. She'd already heard the wheel groan a few times but the sound hadn't seemed to reach his ears.

Lucifer was deep in thought and Chloe had no idea if those thoughts were good or bad.

She knew that the silence between them was partly borne out of their shared embarrassment.

It had been foolish of them to go alone this morning and they were dealing with the consequences now but at least it hadn't gone further than it did. It wasn't like it was a regular occurrence. It was the Easter weekend and the schools were closed. Dan had been working and as such, the only person she'd trusted to look after Trixie was coincidentally, their usual back up.

Amenadiel was nowhere to be found either- Lucifer had informed her that he was probably spending the holiday sulking with their mother over their half brother's existence.

Which left the two of them. They'd agreed beforehand that they could probably handle a few wayward spirits- and they sort of did. It wasn't like they'd been _killed_ or anything.

She glanced over at him again and swallowed a sigh at his ever unchanging expression.

Although compared to the tense, mortifying alternative...

She'd never seen him this stoic before. The animated, never ending vault of expressions that he could dip into whenever he pleased was one of the many reasons she enjoyed his company. As of twenty minutes ago he was... well. He was making what he would call 'Dan Face'.

His hands were at ten and two on the wheel. They were even going at the speed limit for Christ's sake!

Chloe was still frowning with worry when they pulled into Lux's garage, bypassing the confused valet and coming to a rolling halt as near to the elevator as he could get. There was the Lucifer she knew so well. Running as fast as possible from things that made him uncomfortable.

Sure enough, the moment Lucifer cut the engine, he snatched the keys from the ignition and made to practically vault from the car.

She was having none of it. This needed to be out in the open because it was just the sort of thing that would interfere with the rest of the case. They didn't need this gross, icky awkwardness to be hanging over their heads for the next few days until he finally sat his ass down and talked it out.

Her hand shot out and wrapped around his forearm just as he had one foot on the ground.

"Hold on a second!" Chloe was almost pulled to one side as he forgot his own strength and continued on his way. "Lucifer!" she barked firmly and he finally stilled, no longer trying to escape her company. It took a moment but he eventually lowered himself back into his seat.

That was a start. He could definitely hear her. Eye contact was another thing entirely.

"Don't even think about hightailing it mister," she said and reached across him, ignoring his flinch and pulling the driver side door shut again. She locked it for good measure. It took her a moment to realise that he was completely frozen and seemed to be making some attempt to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"Lucifer," she said softly, real worry beginning to rise. "Are you alright?"

She ducked her head in a vain attempt to search his expression for some clue as to what was going on in his head.

His eyes finally flickered to hers for the briefest moment and Chloe couldn't remember a time when she'd ever seen him look so... afraid. Was that what she was seeing in that timeless gaze of his?

Fear and self-loathing. The same tortured expression that he'd worn in the days after his brother's death.

Warning sirens blared in her head. She couldn't bear the thought of him going through something like that again.

"Hey," she said, her voice softer than before as it dawned on her that he was less than alright with what had happened between them at Lowell House. "We're okay, you know that right? What's a little making out between friends?"

She flashed him her most convincing smile, trying to lighten the mood but when he didn't return it, her expression fell back to one of concern.

In the other seat, Lucifer was feeling as far from okay as a person could be. 'Okay' was merely a blurry speck in the distance.

The guilt had been eating away at him ever since his body had gone into autopilot. He'd picked the Detective up, carried her to the car in spite of her protests that she could still walk, buckled her in- and drove.

Far, far away from whatever had possessed him in that house. From whatever had made him lose so much control that he'd seen actual fear in his Detective's eyes when he'd looked down at her.

Had she been afraid the whole time but unable to voice it? The thought made him shudder with revulsion- pull himself inwards even more in some useless attempt to make him seem less threatening.

He felt like an absolute disgrace.

How could he ever look her in the eye with a clear conscience again?

The tide of panic that he'd been tamping down for the entire ride back suddenly began to rise in his chest and he didn't even realise that he was beginning to freak out until he felt her hand on the back of his neck. He hadn't even heard her move.

"Hey, hey..." she soothed softly. "Breathe for me okay? Breathe Lucifer."

He swallowed thickly, feeling a tight burn in his chest.

How was she so calm? How was she not diving from the car and demanding that he stay as far away from her as possible?

Wonders never ceased.

"Detective," he choked out, at long last finding the courage to meet her eye. She was still a little dishevelled in the most beautiful way, her cheeks flushed and her clothes fashionably rumpled from his hands. But she looked at him with obvious concern shining in her eyes and he finally found the nerve to say something.

"Oh Detective, I'm so sorry- I-" he shook his head, unable to find any excuse for what he'd done. Unable to fathom what his utter lack of control could have led to.

"What on earth are you sorry for?"

Chloe could almost have laughed if he hadn't been genuinely freaking out at this stage. The second his breathing had quickened and a light sweat had broken out on his forehead- her mind had screamed 'panic attack' and she'd tried her damnedest to stop it before it exploded into something worse.

He didn't answer her, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

She had no idea that this would affect him the way it had. Yeah, she'd assumed that the loss of their free will for a few moments would render him pissed off at most but...

Chloe blinked slowly.

Then blinked again.

_Oh no. He surely didn't think-_

"Lucifer," she said firmly, realisation dawning on her at long last as to just why he was freaking out like he was. She swung her legs under herself and sat on her knees, moving forward to take his face into both of her hands. He tried his best to move back but Chloe Decker was more stubborn than he could ever give her credit for.

"Lucifer no, don't you dare even think for a second what I know you're thinking. Don't you _dare_."

His uncharacteristic silence suddenly made so much more sense.

"Detective," he protested and shook his head, his voice still whisper soft.

"No!" she said, hand cupping his cheek and making sure he looked at her. "You didn't do anything wrong Lucifer, do you hear me?" While it was clear that he'd heard her perfectly well, much to her frustration, he wasn't actually listening.

"I saw how you looked at me, darling," he murmured, unable to keep the image of her frightened gaze from his mind. He blanched when her thumb stroked a path over his cheek but she didn't move away. "You think I don't know fear when I see it? You were afraid."

Chloe swallowed hard before she answered.

"Not of you, Lucifer. _Never_ of you."

He finally looked at her then and the endlessness in his eyes took the breath she was holding right out of her lungs. Butterflies, the same ones that had sent her half mad in the lonely house on the hill, came back with a vengeance.

It was totally cool that she wanted to kiss him again, right? Because if she did then there wouldn't be a single ghost to blame this time.

"I wasn't afraid of you Lucifer," she said again, making sure that if she got at least one message across to him then it would be that. "If anything..." She paused and he cocked his head to the left, studying her face- the tinge of pink still in her cheeks and the way her tongue darted out over her bottom lip. "I'm glad it was you."

Lucifer thought mildly that he must have taken his stupid pills this morning alongside breakfast because once again, he was entirely baffled.

"You're glad that we were forced to make out- quite vigorously- I might add, by deviant ghosts at a crime scene?"

Chloe swallowed.

"Well anything sounds bad if you spin it like _that_ ," she grumbled and his gaze narrowed ever so slightly. Still not the time for jokes then. She had to reassure him that she didn't feel violated in any way. Which was true. She didn't feel used, least of all by him.

Sure, they'd been compelled to have what probably would have been achingly good sex against a wall but her only real dawning concern had been them ending up like the two boys.

 _Not_ the fact that Lucifer was making her feel delightfully drunk with his kisses.

"What I meant was, I'm glad that it wasn't someone else there with me, okay?" she blurted out at last and his eyebrows rose higher. "I'm not freaking out because I- I like you and I don't mind that we had ' _almost ghost sex_ ' because I assumed that one day... we're going to do it anyway."

By the time she'd finished talking her voice was a mere whisper and she was biting her lip hard out of sheer embarrassment. But Hell, if admitting her feelings got him to stop thinking of himself as a monster then she'd tell him anything he wanted to know.

"So... you were-?" he gestured to her and she closed her eyes, nodding.

"Into it. Yeah."

"Oh."

She turned her head towards him and her gaze flickered to his lips then back to hold his own. It was simply impossible not to lean in. Resisting the call of his mouth against hers seemed almost masochistic.

Lucifer's lips parted as he leaned forward and brushed his mouth over hers.

It was chaste and sweet and so far away from the sexual charge of their last kiss, it amazed her that she was kissing the same man at all.

He didn't make it linger, pulling back before she got a proper taste of his mouth- but he didn't move away from her either. His forehead rested against hers, his eyes closed. She nudged his nose with her own, smiling when he did and allowing a breathy laugh to take the last of the tension from her body.

They were good.

-

So they couldn't stop smiling at each other. It's not like they never did that _anyway_. They smiled at each other all the time- and sure, maybe they didn't always keep making eye contact and grinning like dorks over the research table but Chloe was sure that they were being more than covert.

Not according to Maze.

"Christ, just screw each other already and get it over with!" Maze half growled and slammed her book- _Hauntings for Dummies: Ghost or Poltergeist?_ \- down on the wooden table so hard that it shook and sent several pages flying in different directions.

Everyone jumped at the sudden bang, scrambling to catch anything unfortunate enough to be dislodged and Chloe only barely managed to grab her cup of coffee before it completely ruined her laptop.

"Maze!" Amenadiel scolded, holding his own mug just above the surface in case the demon decided another earthquake was needed.

Maze grunted, throwing the book down.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she held her hands up. "But if they'd just stop _eye fucking_ across the table then maybe we could get some actual research done and I could go back to my real job," she said petulantly, clearly unamused at having to babysit and research all in the same day. The amount of sexual energy coming in waves from the other end of the table wasn't helping improve her mood in the least.

Chloe and Lucifer shared matching unreadable glances with each other but Amenadiel didn't seem to notice.

"I didn't see them doing anything," he said, confusion written across his face as he observed Chloe and Lucifer.

"Are you for real? They're even playing footsie under the table, dumb-dumb," Maze deadpanned and Amenadiel raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the pair at other end of the book laden desk.

"No we're not," Chloe scoffed, while guiltily moving her foot away from Lucifer's leg and wondering just how the Hell Maze had known what was going on without even looking.

Were they really being that obvious?

"O-kay," Amenadiel said slowly, not really knowing where to put himself after the sudden- but not entirely surprising- revelation about his brother and Miss Decker. He was probably just trying not to picture anything he might find too disturbing.

Lucifer rolled his eyes towards the Heavens, stuck somewhere between amusement and annoyance.

"Look," he said drily and all eyes turned to him. "We worked some things out, that's all. Can we please stop discussing my relationship with the Detective and focus on the sex house?"

Maze smirked, clearly tickled by the fact that even though her best friend tried to steer the conversation in another direction- he was _dying_ to talk about whatever had happened earlier that day.

"The same sex house you both happened to visit this morning? With no back up?"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, that's the one," he answered, tongue pressed against his cheek. "What's your point?" he asked warningly, eyes darting towards Chloe who had simply gone back to her laptop screen.

Maze held her hands up and nonchalantly returned to skimming passages in her book, making it clear that she wasn't actually reading a word. She seemed almost smug.

"Nothing. Nothing..." she smacked her lips, clearly holding back a grin. "It's just _interesting_ , I guess. You and Decker, all alone in a house haunted by sex hungry ghouls and now you're both making moon eyes at each other across the table. Makes you wonder what exactly went on up there," she finished with a shrug, reclining in her chair.

As is fit for a bounty hunter of her calibre, Maze had of course figured it out. Lucifer glared at her. Earlier, as they'd finished making out like teenagers in the front seat of his car, he and the Detective had agreed to keep things under wraps for a while and he assumed that by ' _a while_ ' Chloe had meant longer than half an hour.

Enter Mazikeen- Queen of the I Told You So's.

"Yeah, look we just made out a little, okay?" Chloe finally spoke up, shaking her head at them all and interrupting the most childish exchange she'd heard since Trixie had argued that cake counted as a vegetable.

Once again, Maze looked triumphant. So much for being sneaky.

Honestly, it was like working in a school playground. While the so called professional monster hunters had been throwing remarks about her sex life back and forward, she'd been doing some actual research in the form of finding out what the hell Lowell House had been before it had been taken over by the fraternity.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you all talking about our sex life," she said loudly and the tables inhabitants went quiet, eyes turning to her. She ignored how pleased Lucifer looked at her use of ' _our_ ' sex life as apposed to just ' _my_ ' sex life.

"I found out what Lowell House used to be."

Going back to ignoring his brother and his right hand demon, Lucifer leaned as far across the table as he could manage, to take a peek at the laptop screen. His pinky brushed against hers and she forced back a multitude of butterflies and a smile. Maze was already on their case and Chloe had no intention of advertising just how into him she really was.

"Ooh, was I right? Was it a brothel?"

Mazikeen snorted and Amenadiel muttered something under his breath that earned him a swift kick under the table from one of the demon's knee high boots. He winced and promptly shut his mouth again.

"No, the opposite actually," Chloe murmured, brow furrowed in an uncomfortable sort of confusion as the final words of the old document finally loaded, alongside an older black and white photograph that had clearly been taken in the fifties- if the haircuts and fashion sense were anything to go by.

The caption of the photo was printed in white along the bottom right hand corner and Chloe had to squint to read it. Lucifer pushed out of his seat to lean closer to the screen over her shoulder.

He hummed in interest, chest warm against her as he invaded her space far more than he needed to. Chloe didn't complain- silently enjoying the way his breath ghosted across her cheek as he read.

"Well, that's certainly something..." he murmured and Chloe nodded, scrutinising every face in the photograph, from the youngest to the oldest.

_Lowell House, Home for Troubled Teens, Los Angeles, California._   
_Taken by Genevieve Holt (1955)_

"Definitely _not_ a brothel then."

-

While the others were off gathering everything they might need to get rid of- what was looking to be by now- several poltergeists, Chloe had gone to work looking for anyone who might have lived or worked in the once functioning home for wayward teenagers. But in the twenty seven years that the Home had been operational- it had seen at least three hundred teens and children pass through it's doors alongside a number of staff- all of whom had only stayed for brief periods of time.

Not exactly the smallest list of people to work with.

From what Chloe had gleaned from older records she'd found online, almost all of the people who had been involved in the running of, or maintenance of the home, were now either living in other countries or dead. The lists of past residents also drew a blank seeing as paperwork had been rarely kept- let alone organised and made digital- from that far back.

But Chloe Decker was nothing if not thorough and she'd struck gold- eventually.

The woman who ran the home from 1949 to 1960, was still alive and kicking and happened to be living in a nursing home only thirty minutes away from where they were now.

Chloe and Lucifer once again shared a car for the half hour journey to Green Acres Nursing Home.

It was situated on private land in an area of the city that Chloe would have deemed less that suitable for caring for the elderly but it was what it was. Still, she had an inkling that Green Acres would be anything but what the name suggested.

Lucifer hummed softly beside her, the music providing a distraction from the slowly thickening traffic of the city in the evening . Thankfully, this car ride wasn't anywhere near as tense as their last one.

He'd graciously allowed her to fiddle with the radio stations of his precious Corvette as they cruised the highway- a monumental testament to just how much he trusted her- and she'd landed on a Country and Western station while she was looking for the news.

Much to her surprise and appreciation, not only did Lucifer leave the music on when she told him that she liked it but he actually sang along, fingers drumming on the wheel and those old tunes sounding much richer in his crooning baritone.

She'd never have thought that Wagon Wheel could have turned her insides to jelly and yet there she was, nodding her head in time to his singing and quite unable to keep her eyes off of him.

The fact that he knew the words to most of the songs was kind of adorable too. He was definitely full of surprises, she thought and allowed herself a genuine smile in his direction.

He returned it almost immediately, just as the advertisements finished on the radio and another low, guitar twanging tune filled the air. His toothy grin only seemed to widen when he recognised the tune and she only caught on to what it was when it was seconds too late.

"Oh _no_ ," she groaned good-naturedly, her head falling back against the headrest- even though the amusement dancing in her eyes gave her away.

" _Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_ ," he sang exaggeratedly deeply and pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, wiggling his eyebrows at her and Chloe was powerless to stop the blush she felt clawing it's way up along her neck.

How did he even get his voice to go that deep?

It caused an interesting sensation to lay foundations in her stomach and creep it's way to the top of her thighs.

Maybe the sudden heavy traffic wasn't such a bad thing after all.

They pulled into the parking lot of Green Acres only ten minutes later than Chloe had anticipated and Lucifer flagged down a bored looking parking attendant- who couldn't have been more than twenty- and who was looking open mouthed at the sleek black shape of the Corvette.

Chloe went on ahead, only briefly hearing Lucifer's words to the kid over the distant sounds of barking dogs, car horns and shouting matches. She only just made out "- any of the hubcaps are missing by the time I get back, you'll be missing the chance to ever procreate again-" followed by a squeak and the rattle of keys.

She shook her head, hardly surprised but he still smirked at her as he joined her on the dismally grey steps that led to the front doors.

He pushed open the door, ducking aside to let her enter first and it suddenly struck Chloe just how washed out everything was. The walls were grey, the chairs, upholstery, paintings, people...

Lucifer made a noise of distaste beside her.

"It's like Purgatory," he said under his breath as they approached the front desk and even though she'd never had the pleasure of being there, she had to agree. Spying an elderly man, slumped on one of the dirty looking plastic seats, Lucifer shuffled a little closer to her in an attempt to put as much distance between himself and the older gent as he could.

"Detective," he hissed, elbowing her hard in the ribs to make her look over in the direction he was. "Is that one alive or dead?"

Chloe rolled her eyes upwards but then thought better of it considering the state of the ceiling.

"Why would they put a dead body in the reception area?" she scoffed, all the while trying to subtly eye the old man as they passed in a way that wouldn't look like she was checking his breathing.

"Well, this place is hardly up to code. It's not like they can put them in a bin bag and leave them out for collection."

A fair point.

However, the second Lucifer had finished his sentence, the old man let out a hacking cough that was so sudden and echoed so loudly that it scared the ever-loving Bejesus out of both of them.

They slammed together, her hand gripping his forearm and his fisted in the side of her jacket as they continued a much shakier walk to the desk.

" _Bloody Hell_ ," he breathed after a moment, his grip loosening. Not all the way but enough that it would no longer crease the fabric.

Her heart was still in her throat by the time she cleared it in front of the exhausted looking nurse and flashed her badge in order to gain a little authority back after almost jumping Scooby Doo-esque style into Lucifer's arms.

The nurse waved dismissively in a general direction, muttering the room number eighty-nine and Lucifer and Chloe scurried away before anything else could happen that would embarrass them even further.

Thankfully, the rest of the building was nothing like the reception area. It was brighter, cleaner and from what Chloe spied from behind a few open doors- the staff were friendly and the rooms were comfortable.

At least she wouldn't have to put in an anonymous phone call to the Health Inspector now.

Lucifer- having recovered from his scare in the waiting room- was back to his usual self. Peeking into rooms, avoiding swooning staff members and generally making a nuisance of himself as he trotted along faithfully beside her.

The elevator was for staff and patients only so they trekked up the stairs until they found their floor and it didn't take long before they were knocking on the door of number eighty-nine.

Genevieve Holt was in her eighties and wheelchair bound- and Chloe felt a wave of sympathy for her as they entered her room under the guise of a police investigation. Technically it was. She _was_ a police officer and she _was_ investigating something.

Lucifer would simply say semantics at this point, but he was busy staring down Miss. Holt like he really didn't trust her.

Chloe ignored it- putting it down to the incident in the reception area.

"Miss Holt," Chloe began when she'd explained the reason for their visit and was comfortably seated on the couch that ran along the far left wall. "You ran the Home for eleven years, is that right?" she asked softly, trying not to disturb the air of peacefulness in the room.

Lucifer hovered in the background- bored as ever with the actual police aspect of the case. He wandered around in Chloe's peripheral vision, picking up knick-knacks and examining them- setting them down in the wrong places again. Chloe was about to scold him when Genevieve spoke at long last. Chloe had been worried that those eerie milky eyes were the result of something worse than just cataracts.

"I did."

Well.

What a wealth of information.

"Okay," Chloe swallowed, looking down at her notepad and tapping her pen against the metal coils at the top. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous in the woman's presence- as silly as it sounded. She was a seasoned Detective with a gun and the Devil as her partner whereas Genevieve Holt was a tiny, slip of a woman who barely filled out her wheelchair.

So why did Chloe feel so uneasy?

"Can you think of anything strange happening during your time there?" she continued after taking a deep breath to centre herself again. "Were any of the young people ever compelled to do anything against their will or... did any of them report strange things happening to each other? I know they seem like strange questions but anything you can tell us would be incredibly helpful."

Chloe offered up a gentle smile but all she received in return was an icy glare. Maybe this old lady wasn't as sweet as she'd first thought.

She also reluctant to blurt out anything along the lines of ' _sex marathon_ ' in front of someone who was old enough to be her great-grandmother.

She could practically feel Lucifer become curious from his position near the dresser, his fidgeting becoming less pronounced as he watched the old woman out of the corner of his eye. He definitely had no such qualms about politeness.

"Yes," he drawled lazily, going back to turning an old pocket watch around in his hands. "Teenagers _are_ quite the little hormone bombs. But you know, aside from the usual amount of prying them apart with a stick or spraying them with a hose when they got too frisky with each other-"

Under Chloe's death glare, Lucifer promptly shut his mouth.

"Of course they were compelled to do things."

Chloe almost jumped as Genevieve finally spoke- slowly but firmly and Chloe recoiled back a little. She hadn't expected such a stern, almost venomous tone to come from such an elderly woman.

Miss Holt sounded almost disgusted at the mere implication of Lucifer's words.

"Care to elaborate?" Lucifer broke her surprise, speaking lowly and those unseeing eyes fell on him at long last. Unlike Chloe, her cold gaze didn't affect him in the slightest. He'd stared down far worse in his lifetime.

"What is there to elaborate on?" Genevieve answered airily, looking as though she'd said quite enough for today. For once, Chloe took a back seat on the questions as Lucifer gladly came to her aid and took centre stage.

Lucifer breathed out slowly through his nose.

"Well, you said they were indeed drawn to do things that might not be natural. Like what? Join a circus troupe? Juggle eggs? Read the Communist Manifesto? What exactly, were the teenagers in your care getting up to in the deep dark night?"

Genevieve was nodding- whether she was agreeing with Lucifer's words or if it was just the weakened head bobbing of an elderly head, Chloe didn't know.

In a swift movement that belied her great age, Genevieve suddenly swung her wheelchair away from Chloe's direction and towards Lucifer's, who to his great credit, didn't even flinch.

"They were all teenagers when they came to me. Filthy beasts, teenagers," she finally spat and Chloe visibly moved backwards- shocked. "Always compelled towards the sins of the flesh..."

"Oh, here we go," Lucifer interrupted with a pained groan, the picture just about coming together. He'd known something felt off about this particular woman and 'lo and behold, she was one of _those_ pious nutjobs.

"Vain, wicked creatures," she hissed, seemingly losing herself in memories long passed and Chloe was more than certain now that they were on the right track with Old Lady Crazy. "I took them into my home and nurtured them, tried to put them on the right path and teach them the ways of the Lord."

Ooh, sore spot well and truly hit. Chloe glanced at Lucifer briefly, noticing the way his jaw set hard when his Father was mentioned. A muscle ticked visibly but he kept himself otherwise composed.

"They were just children. Curiosity shouldn't be punished," he bit back, his tone clipped and Chloe wanted to go to him as she saw the way this resonated with his own childhood. Punished by a parental figure for the mere curiosity that was built in to everyone's DNA.

"Punishment was the only path to God that they could understand," Genevieve snapped, pushing the wheels of her chair backwards to move away from them, clearly not wanting to be near them anymore. The feeling was mutual, Lucifer decided.

She chose instead to face the window- even though Chloe was sure that she couldn't see anything anyway.

"Miss Holt," she said sharply, when it was clear that Lucifer wasn't going to speak again until he'd reined in his anger. "What exactly were these 'punishments'? It's very important that we know what happened all those years ago. People are in danger."

_Not that you'd probably care anyway._

"I was merciful enough," Genevieve began smugly and Chloe could swear that she could hear pride in the woman's voice. Her grip tightened on the pen in her hand. "A beating was nothing in those days you know."

Chloe didn't know. She didn't want to know.

"The cellar was where I kept those foolish enough to defy me by talking back or running away. Those were the light punishments. They always thought they had it bad until they did something truly wretched and found out how severe the Lord's anger could be."

Chloe glanced over at Lucifer, brow furrowing in concern at the stiffness in his posture and the anger in his eyes. Genevieve was far from done though- still talking as though she was reminiscing about the 'old days'.

"But if there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was vanity," she wheezed out. "Teenage girls are the worst sinners when it comes to being vain. If I caught them playing with their hair or they spent too much time staring at themselves in the mirror- I brought out the shears and removed any such temptations. They quickly learned," Genevieve finished lightly as though she was simply describing the weather outside.

Chloe had only ever felt her jaw drop open from shock once before in her life- because of Lucifer, come to think of it- but this was taking second place without a shadow of a doubt.

"The ones that I caught with each other in the dead of night... They were the worst of the worst. I reserved the harshest punishments for them. I cleansed the baddest of them in the water of the bathtub and the little monsters wouldn't come up for air until I was sure that they wouldn't be sinning again," she said, staring blindly out of the window.

Chloe was shaken.

How many teenagers had this woman tormented in her eleven years as a supposed caregiver? How many had she scarred for life and how many had she probably driven to take their own lives when they found they couldn't live normally after the trauma?

That neatly explained why both she and Lucifer had felt so uneasy when they'd entered the bathroom together. The torture that had taken place in there had probably left some kind of residual energy that sparked a fearful feeling between two people who were attracted to each other.

Considering that's why those kids had been punished in the first place.

The spirits of the ones who had committed suicide because of the abuse of Genevieve Holt- they were what was driving the two students from the days before and they were what had picked up on Chloe's attraction to Lucifer and used her contact with the wall as a way to channel that energy.

That's why they'd been so insatiable and careless that morning.

Half jumping to her feet, Chloe grabbed Lucifer's suit sleeve tightly and tugged on it when he didn't look away from the death glare he was giving to old woman. Chloe nudged him, desperate to just not be anywhere near this monster any more.

"Lucifer, let's just go. Please. I don't want to here anymore," she swallowed thickly, the memories of their passionate tryst from the morning coming unbidden now. How loved and worshipped she'd felt under his hands and knowing now that that was all those kids had wanted to find in each other.

Only to be denied a chance to be human in the name of Lucifer's Dad.

Lucifer cast one last look at Genevieve Holt, rocking gently in the light of the afternoon- looking every bit the doddering old lady you'd expect to find in a place like this.

As he'd thought looking up at Lowell House, earlier that day, monsters always lurked just out of sight. The rage that shook in his chest was mighty and the only thing anchoring him to sanity was Chloe's grip on his sleeve.

He drew in a breath and turned to her- his eyes flaming without him even meaning them to.

"Wait outside for me darling," he said and Chloe knew that it wasn't a request. Without a single protest leaving her lips, she squeezed his arm and cast one more look at the side of his face before stepping out of the room and closing the door. The guilt she should have felt never really came as she walked away, down the hallway so she couldn't hear whatever was about to happen within.

The old withered form of Miss Holt turned blindly back in Lucifer's direction, not in the least bit fazed that she'd just revealed such harrowing information. Awful enough to send a hardened police Detective out with a lump in her throat.

"I've told you what you wanted to know. Leave," she said sharply, pointing an arthritic, bent finger in the direction she knew the door to be.

"You're a monster," Lucifer observed softly, his hands behind his back as he made no move to do as the old woman said. She sneered at him, not easily intimidated. It figured. People with no hearts were usually the last ones to think that any retribution was due for their past actions.

"I was dealing out God's punishments-"

Genevieve Holt felt a light rush of air over her face, her wheezing breath hitching in her chest as the police Detective's partner was suddenly across the room. She could feel his presence next to her, even if she could not see him. Lucifer bent at the waist, knowing that his other face was more or less useless against the blind but still fuelled by anger at her words, it came to the surface unbidden anyway.

She felt his face come close to hers, could make out grey shapes moving against the light in the room but little else.

"My _Father_ isn't the one who punishes people," he said, in a voice that was distinctly not his own. It was raspy and deep and it felt as though spiders were crawling their way along her extremities with every word he spoke.

For the first time in her long life, Genevieve felt something akin to fear in her stomach and an icy rush through her veins when whatever was in the room with her, laughed softly like he was in on some private joke.

" _I am._ "

-

He found Chloe waiting for him outside, looking both exhausted and saddened by what she'd heard upstairs. A few days ago, Lucifer might have simply given her space to contemplate things and breathe.

But considering the massive shift in their relationship only that morning, he was feeling decidedly unlike himself. Honestly, she wasn't the only one who needed a little support. Once again, his Father had been the cause of children suffering and as much as he disliked them- they had what he'd always prided himself on.

Curiosity. A wilful thirst for understanding things that they'd never known before. How could he not draw a parallel?

So instead of leading her back to the car, he chose to step forward, ducking his head so he could meet her gaze.

"Are you alright love?"

His voice was soft and unlike the voice he'd used upstairs, this was one he reserved for her and her alone. This was closer to what he'd been like _before_. Before Hellfire and burning and agony had twisted him into the punisher his Father wanted him to be.

This belonged to her. Just like he did.

The affectionate, appreciative smile she gave him in return for his concern made his heart skip a beat. Made all that suffering worth it.

"I'm alright," she answered, soft and sad and not alright at all. He gave her a wan smile and moved forward into her personal space with a tentativeness she'd never expected him to display.

His arms wound around her slowly- almost awkwardly. A combination of him being unused to initiating hugs and a fear that he might accidentally squeeze too hard and break her.

Chloe had no such qualms. She stepped into his embrace- inhaling the smell of him and breathing out a shaky sigh.

If Lucifer was surprised by her enthusiasm for his embrace, he didn't show it- merely resting his cheek on the top of her head and letting her nuzzle against his chest in a way she would never do in front of anyone else. Seeing both sides of her- the strong Detective and the softness that was Chloe Decker- well didn't that just make his chest go tight?

"Spike," she said suddenly, face buried against his shirt.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side in confusion, craning to see her face. She pulled back a little, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hmm?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together and he looked so much like a puppy that Chloe's mood finally lifted. She laughed.

"You asked me yesterday if you would be the Spike or Angel to my Buffy," she said and he recalled the conversation with a chuckle. Standing on her toes, she brushed a soft kiss to his lips. "Well, I always had a crush on Spike."

"Oh really?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. " _So did I_."

Chloe giggled, lacing her fingers between his and rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand absently. "Yeah. I guess I just have this thing for attractive British bad boys- who aren't actually British or bad. Turns out I have a really, really specific type. Who knew?"

Lucifer beamed at her like she'd just given him the sun and moon.

"I'm sexier though," he grinned against her temple before planting a kiss there and she elbowed him lightly in the ribs, ducking out of his embrace with a teasing smile of her own.

"I suppose. A little..." she pinched her thumb and forefinger together- taking off towards the car before he could actively start chasing her.

-

"Oh wow, I am so totally aroused right now," Mazikeen proclaimed loudly in a bored monotone, before checking her watch and tapping her foot on the wooden floor. From their spot on the gravel path outside, Lucifer, Linda and Chloe collectively rolled their eyes.

"Oh yes, I just can't wait to sex this shit up. This isn't a major pain in the ass at all."

"Bloody _Hell_ , Mazikeen," Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "At least try and look a little more excited about it. You're supposed to be in the throes of lust right now. Not waiting for a bus at four pm on a Monday."

"Hey! I'm doing my best. You didn't exactly give me a lot to work with," Maze snapped, gesturing towards a very uncomfortable looking Amenadiel who was keeping himself to himself and his person as far away from Maze as he could. It wasn't that he didn't want to get a little closer- maybe even a little intimate.

But the last time he'd tried, flashing her what passed for his seductive smile, Maze had looked at him in a way that indicated she was going to rip something off had he so much as breathed in her direction.

He assumed that sex was a no-go, then.

"We're supposed to be luring out ghosts, not actually getting you laid," Chloe called out, hefting another gym bag filled with rosemary and salt out of the trunk of Lucifer's car. "Surely you've watched enough porn by now to know how to fake it. Don't think I haven't seen your laptop Maze!"

To her credit, the demon wasn't at all fazed by this new information and simply huffed instead.

"Well, you could have picked anyone else. _Literally_ anyone."

Lucifer could see his brother attempting to not look offended or, dare he say it, hurt, by just how much Maze didn't want to touch him. It was certainly food for thought. Well, Lucifer decided. It did serve him right. Perhaps if Amenadiel hadn't thought Maze so beneath him simply because she was a demon, then he wouldn't have buggered the relationship up so much.

"Send in Linda," Maze waggled her eyebrows suggestively and the therapist turned the most charming shade of pink that Lucifer had ever seen on her. He held back a chuckle.

"Actually, not a terrible idea..." he mused, pursing his lips as though he was considering it. Linda gaped at him, then turned her attention back to Maze and the sulking angel next to her.

"Not to be a buzz kill, but do I get a say?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Although, her stern demeanour was ruined slightly by the blush. As much fun as it was teasing the good Doctor about her 'not really a crush' on Maze, he noted Chloe looking in his direction pointedly and swiftly decided that a dangerous sex house was not the ideal matchmaking opportunity.

"No! No humans are going in there, Maze," he cleared his throat at long last. "Hence why we're stuck using quite possibly the two worst actors I've seen in my life instead. All the looks of high quality porn with the acting skills of _low_ quality porn."

Maze, in a show of complete maturity, stuck her tongue out at the Devil.

"Childish," Lucifer harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest and returning the sentiment by flipping her off.

While their back and forth was amusing, Chloe had to put a stop to it after a few minutes. Namely because they were on a time limit and there was still nothing happening in the house that indicated any ghostly activity. Chloe was struggling to understand why. Why weren't Maze and Amenadiel jumping each other like she and Lucifer had earlier?

They could hardly perform an exorcism without the ghosts. It would be like having a wedding with no bride or groom.

"Lucifer, I think Maze is right. We're going to have to try something else," she patted his arm when he deflated with a pout, his brilliant plan of using them as bait going out of the window. Maze on the other hand, looked thankful as she quickly trailed Amenadiel from the house and out onto the porch.

"Send Decker in here with tall, dark and boring if you want a show that much. That should stir things up again," she snorted as she half pushed a grumpy looking Amenadiel down the front steps.

No-one was really expecting the inhuman, protective sounding rumble that ripped from Lucifer's throat at Maze's words- but she seemed to be the only one who wasn't bothered by it. She merely held up her hands with a mocking look on her face.

"Or not. Whatever."

Trying not to look too overly pleased at how protective Lucifer was over her welfare- and how jealous he was at the mere thought of her with another guy- Chloe stood between the two with her hands on her hips to postpone any more bullshit.

It was already two in the morning and this really couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Tomorrow, the house would be populated again and the boys inside were unknowingly at risk from another attack. Not only that but she and Lucifer could no longer safely perform any sort of exorcism without the fear of collateral damage. These things could get messy, especially when furniture started to fly.

"How about we all go," Linda volunteered sagely as four pairs of eyes turned to her. She cleared her throat, stopping Chloe's protest in it's tracks. "I know you don't want humans in there but what if- and hear me out on this- they _need_ human energy?"

Lucifer's face lit up at this new information that he hadn't considered before.

"That's certainly something to consider," he nodded, noting the way Chloe seemed to be thinking it as well. It made a good amount of sense considering the icicles forming between Maze and Amenadiel a few moments ago.

Neither were human, unlike himself and the Detective.

"As far as the autopsy reports showed on the first two victims, they were definitely human. Nothing unusual. No werewolf or vampire signs that I could see anyway," Chloe confirmed, nibbling on her thumbnail now as she stared up at the doorway to the house.

"You're definitely human," Lucifer noted in agreement, looking at her. "Miracle of Dad notwithstanding- and I'm vulnerable enough around you to count as human I suppose. I'm certainly affected by things a lot more. Alcohol, drugs, _bullets_ -" he ticked off, smirking at the way she rolled her eyes.

Maze sidled over to Linda, nudging her with an exaggerated wink. "Nice one, Doc."

"Oh, thank you," Linda managed to look humble while at the same time, quite unable to keep the grin from her face.

"So much for the 'No Humans' rule then," Chloe said, gazing up at the dark house- lit now only by the electric lamps that she'd sent Maze and Amenadiel up there with. She glanced over at Lucifer, who seemed to be coming to the same conclusion that she was.

They couldn't and wouldn't, send Linda in there alone with someone- crush on Maze or not. It wasn't fair to ask that of her. So, it looked as though they were going to have to go back inside and simply rely on their friends competence to save them if they got in too deep.

Lucifer hoped they'd play something he liked at his funeral.

"Fine," he nodded at last, shrugging off his suit jacket and draping it over the bonnet of Amenadiel's car. "Right, Willow, Xander, Anya- over here please," he pointed at the group who had managed to gather off to the side when they realised they wouldn't be being used as sacrifice. Looking confused at the names, they did as he commanded anyway.

"Start the bloody ritual the _second_ we start to lose control. I don't want her," he pointed to Chloe,"In danger a moment longer than she has to be. Understood?"

They all nodded. The message was as loud and clear as he could make it.

As an afterthought, he smirked and added,"And if you see something you shouldn't..." he paused. "Well, congratulations because honestly, the Detective and I together should be quite an impressive sight to see."

Chloe's face could have lit up the night by itself at his words. She quietly handed the bag of herbs and matches over to Linda- studiously ignoring her gaze. The Doctor slipped away into the night with her torch as guidance- to finish the circle of rosemary they'd started around the house an hour ago.

"Hold on," Amenadiel held up a hand, clearly not following. "Why does it have to be you two exactly?"

Lucifer let out a long suffering breath and turned towards him.

"You know something? Forget Xander. _You_ ," he barked, jabbing an accusing finger into Amenadiel's chest. "Are the bleeding Riley Finn of this universe. Captain sodding Cardboard," he rolled his eyes at just how apt that description could be of his brother sometimes.

Chloe snickered behind her hand, hiding a grin.

Amenadiel simply looked torn between confusion and taking offence.

"The _who_?"

If Lucifer's eyes rolled any more Chloe was going to become seriously concerned that they would stay that way.

"Philistine," he snorted. "Look, you _tit_ , I very much doubt Linda wants to be ravished against her will and the thought of either of you laying a finger on the Detective- _especially you_ \- makes me want to rip your bloody heads off," his voice dipped dangerously and Chloe felt a bolt of arousal jolt through her that was entirely all her and nothing to do with the house.

"So, this seems the most logical plan," Lucifer finished, composing himself once again and smoothing out his shirt.

Amenadiel swallowed and nodded, taking the tiniest step back from the worrying fury of his younger brother.

He should probably set up some kind of exclusion zone around Chloe from now on- lest any clueless human wander too close and come out of it with one less appendage.

When he was positive that they knew what to do, right down to how much rosemary to use and how to say the incantation to the exact letter, Lucifer looked over towards Chloe- worried that he was once again taking her head first into danger. It always twisted in his gut, the very idea of her in trouble and even with him in there to back her up, it still didn't sit right with him.

But all the same, she looked at him with nothing but bravery and trust in her eyes, her hand brushing his as they tentatively made their way up the steps and towards the soft glow from the front door.

"Feel anything yet?" Maze called out from behind them loudly, startling Chloe enough to scowl and throw an irritated glance over her shoulder.

"Does a heart attack count?" she asked petulantly but Maze only ignored her biting tone in favour of smirking at her.

She couldn't feel anything overwhelming her yet. Only the familiar sparks of desire she normally felt for him. Lucifer shouted back a negative as well, absent of any urge to completely lose control and take the Detective up against a wall.

Well, no more than _usual_ anyway.

Granted, they weren't even over the threshold yet and earlier... it had taken ages before the first waves of lust had started to overtake them.

They gingerly stepped inside, feeling no different than they had at the bottom of the steps- if only a little edgier as they waited for something to happen.

Lucifer scratched the back of his neck absently, looking around as if expecting to see apparitions floating there with a camcorder, ready to shout 'Action!' so he would drop trou and attack. He'd seen odder things in his lifetime after all. Pervy ghosts were low on the list of strange shit he'd encountered.

Chloe was doing much the same as he was. There was nothing out of the ordinary, much like when they'd visited earlier. Biting her lower lip in frustration, she turned back to face the doorway and subsequently, the group gathered at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm not getting anything," she shrugged helplessly, a little miffed. Desperation was starting to creep up on her now. These ghosts really had no concept of a deadline. Granted they were dead and time probably had no meaning but _still_. It wasn't like it would kill them to check a clock once in a while.

Maze gave an ' _I don't know_ ' gesture before making another, slightly more crude one.

Amenadiel's face was a picture beside her- somewhere between horrified and curious as to just what the hell that had meant.

"Get to banging then! Chop chop! It's not like you need the ghosts to get the party started. Who knows? It might even draw them out," she suggested, hiding a smirk at the very unimpressed look on Chloe's face.

Deciding to ignore any advice from Mazikeen now and during any future excursions into the land of the dead, Chloe turned away to instead focus her attention on the matter at hand.

"Hey, are you feeling anything?" she asked softly after a few more seconds of big fat nothing.

The air felt thicker all of a sudden after she spoke. More humid, like it would on a hot summers day. Chloe vividly remembered the feeling from earlier. Maybe now they were actually getting somewhere.

Lucifer hadn't answered her yet and Chloe swallowed, her throat becoming dry in the new heat of the air. She turned towards him, the question once again on her lips.

"Lucif- _Oh_."

Her words died before they could even be spoken. Her partner was staring her down from a few feet away, his eyes trained on hers from under those thick lashes. Around her, the air sizzled and a rush of arousal soaked a damp patch into her panties. Her thigh muscles clenched and a low sound of approval came from Lucifer's direction- his nostrils flaring as though he could smell how turned on she was.

His pupils were blown wide, flaming red as he looked her up and down like he was seriously considering eating her on the spot. Although her rational mind conceded that at this point, with him looking like _that_ , she probably wouldn't mind being eaten.

"We have lift off," she breathed softly as he stalked towards her, closing the short gap in no time and invading her personal space.

The heat in the room ramped up again, seemingly pleased by their sudden proximity to each other.

He stopped just short of touching her, his breathing heavy and laboured and her own suddenly catching up to match it. It felt like she had just run a marathon yet all they'd done was climb the stairs. Somewhere off in the distance, she could just make out Linda's voice, worryingly calling her name.

But she had much bigger things to think about right now. Namely Lucifer, who was towering over her- all hard, sinewy muscle and glowing red eyes, with a predatory grin on his face like he was going to pounce at any moment.

Her legs quivered embarrassingly hard as arousal crashed around her stomach in such frantic waves that it almost made her double over.

Lucifer breathed out her name slowly, like he was savouring the taste on his tongue. Like he was enjoying the wait just as much as he would enjoy taking her.

" _Chloe_ ," he purred, dipping his head to her neck. His tongue darted out and licked a wet, warm line over her jaw. Chloe felt decidedly light headed and accidentally let a whimpering gasp slip past her lips.

He returned the gesture, a feral snarl rippling from his throat so hard that she practically felt his chest vibrate. It was nothing like the warning rumbles of protectiveness he'd made earlier when he thought of someone else touching her.

Instead, it was driven by desire and passion and the overwhelming, mindless urge that was pulling him towards her. That beast in his chest that he'd called upon earlier to protect her, was now circling her instead- fuelled by the energy being pumped into him by the house. It had broken loose of it's chain and he couldn't rein it in again until it had had the barest taste of her.

Just a little.

That's all he wanted.

His lips skimmed the skin of her neck, almost like he was inhaling her scent and Chloe still hadn't moved yet. Maybe she wanted to see what he would do. Maybe she was overcome by the sheer fog of heat and arousal that was coursing it's way through her veins.

He was mesmerizingly beautiful.

He was only inches away from her fingers and she longed to touch him, to yank his shirt out of the way so she could feel skin on skin at last.

But his teeth scraped across her jugular and the muscles of his shoulders rippled under his shirt and she thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd let him set the pace for now.

Another shiver wracked her body, the slick feeling between her legs drawing a needy gasp out of her that she might have found embarrassing in any other situation. Lucifer's ears seemed to perk up at the sound though and he moved his mouth away from her throat, higher until he was pressing a kiss to her full bottom lip. His eyes bore into hers the entire time he sucked and nibbled, nipping hard enough at one point to make her groan.

He released her after a moment, his nose brushing hers and his eyes searching- for what she didn't really know. Those deceptively powerful hands of his ghosted along the length of her arms, so close that she could feel the burn of them but never quite touching her.

It was agonising and she couldn't take it any more.

The heat surged around them again like it was egging them on- urging them to come together at long last. The way he was looking at her and the want for him that had always bubbled under the surface of their relationship combined at last into the way that she lunged forward and kissed him.

The second their lips met, the sound of the door slamming shut resonated through the room.

-

Even as their friends hammered viciously at the front door, Lucifer and Chloe could hear nothing but their own pants, cries and moans.

The room had darkened considerably around them, leaving only the faint glow of lamps which seemed like they were miles away. They were alone- utterly and entirely absorbed in one another.

"You're too far away from me," Chloe whined mindlessly, her hand fisting in his shirt to pull him closer- as close as they could possibly get without being fused together. Lucifer panted desperately against her hot mouth, his fingers tangling in the long blonde strands at the base of her skull.

"Don't stop touching me," she demanded breathlessly, her fingers clawing at the buttons of his shirt. He shook his head vigorously, nuzzling at her and curling an arm around her waist.

"Never darling," he grunted in blunt agreement. "I'll never, ever stop." That was a promise he seemed eager to live up to.

Deft fingers undid every button on her shirt in seconds and she was hazily impressed with both his skill and restraint- even now. She highly doubted she would afford his clothes the same courtesy and she hoped he wouldn't mind having his shirt ripped off at some point later.

Right now though, her focus was pinpointed on the slow, hard draw of his lips over her throat again as he revelled in the newly exposed skin on her chest. He nipped the place where her neck met her shoulder, sinking blunt teeth into the elegant curve that was for his eyes only.

She gave a sharp gasp in return, enjoying it far more than she thought that she would. He did it once more, grinning against her neck when her arms tightened around him.

He soothed the sting with a long, languid stroke of his tongue, humming in delight at the tremor it sent through her.

The pounding din on the door sounded like a distant drumbeat, providing a perfect rhythm for the push and pull they were currently engaged in. Chloe vaguely wondered what could be causing such a racket but then Lucifer's large hands slid over her waist and up, cupping her breasts firmly through her bra and all thought was lost again except for thoughts of him.

Lucifer fully appreciated the view of her tits, all warm golden skin encased in a luscious red lace that he was certain was the same colour that his eyes were right now.

What was there not to like?

While he was busy swiping his tongue under the lace trim, Chloe decided that he was still far too dressed up for such an occasion.

She dipped one hand away from his neck and under the collar of his shirt, tracing lightly over the hot skin she found and finding herself desperate to feel the rest of him.

Her free hand fumbled with the buttons- sure enough far clumsier than he was with hers. But she persisted as he explored her chest lazily and came out victorious as the fabric gave way and parted down the middle. Not one button out of place, she thought proudly and as if he could read her mind he gave a throaty chuckle that almost pressed the first waves of an orgasm into motion.

His shirt was thrown somewhere into the surrounding darkness and her hands finally found the tempting expanse of his back, much to her relief because she couldn't not be touching him for a moment longer.

Lucifer practically purred like a cat- albeit a panther and not a house cat- under her touch and the sound went right to her head. It made her braver, knowing she could elict such a response from the Devil just by touching him.

Her nipples tightened as his fingertips brushed over them- softer and more controlled than she expected of him.

He was a study in opposites. One moment, he was like a wild animal under her palms- all growls and red eyes and lean, powerful muscles that could tear down the building if he had half a mind to.

The next, it was like he was loving her.

Tracing patterns on the soft skin of her belly and laying ticklish kisses along her rib-cage that made her squirm and giggle and pant for more. This time, the jingle of his belt buckle being undone did little more than send a thrill of excitement through her as did the sound of his zipper being dragged down.

There really was no stopping them now.

He nosed impatiently at the button on the top of her pants and she suddenly realised that he was on his knees in front of her, those scarlet eyes staring up at her with something akin to humour when he took the offending button between his teeth and ripped it off.

So much for restraint.

Chloe, torn between wanting to scold him for ruining her clothes and giving in to sweet, mind numbing lust, quickly lost the battle to the latter.

She cupped his neck, her fingers rubbing against the stubble on his jaw encouragingly as he panted against the apex of her thighs- his breath hot enough that she could feel it through two layers of material. Her stomach muscles bunched and released and another slick spill of arousal coated between her legs.

Lucifer groaned wantonly, nuzzling as though desperate to be rid of this last barrier keeping him from tasting his prize. He pressed an open mouthed kiss against her and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation.

Chloe laced her fingers through his black hair, tugging roughly and rubbing away the gel that held it all so carefully in place.

He looked distinctly wild as he knelt in front of her. His knees spread wide, pants undone and his shirt long gone, his hair mussed and his eyes stormy as they devoured her. Wild and reverent, as though he was worshipping her like she was some long forgotten idol.

Maybe he was, she supposed through the deepening haze of lust that was clouding all rational thought.

"My Detective," Lucifer muttered abruptly, his hands sliding up along the back of her thighs to cup her ass. His fingers dug in bruisingly hard and he tugged her closer- nudging her legs further apart as he slid her pants down inch by inch, all the while never taking his eyes off of the triangle of fabric now in front of him.

He held her by the hips as she stepped out of her pants, kicking them away.

She'd forgotten that she was wearing red underwear today too and Lucifer seemed incredibly appreciative of them, even though they were the last barrier in his way.

He traced a finger lightly over the patterns, drawing a shuddering breath from her at the intimacy of the touch. He was so close to where she wanted him. Just a thin piece of material away...

Lucifer seemed mesmerised, burying his nose against the fabric and slipping further down to rest between her legs until she was practically standing on her tiptoes to hover over him. He ran his open palms over her thighs, her calves- then back again until he reached her hips and squeezed softly.

It took her a moment to lazily realise that he was urging her forward even more.

"I'll fall," she said, her voice almost not her own. His eyes flicked to hers and his lips quirked almost smugly.

"No you won't," he answered firmly, almost as if it was a promise- before he moved her anyway. He lifted her up as though she weighed nothing, balancing her with only his hands on her hips until she shakily relented and hooked her thighs over his shoulders. Having his face buried between her legs was certainly an interesting sensation- one she wasn't likely to forget any time soon.

His cheeks were warm and his stubble scraped her in ways that were all sorts of delicious.

She felt him grin and purr happily against the inside of her thigh, the vibrations pleasantly making their way right to her suddenly throbbing clit- even if she did feel like she was about to topple backwards.

Lucifer never did things simply, did he?

She hooked her ankles together in the middle of his back for a little more stability and his hands splayed wide over her the globes of her ass to keep her firmly in place. The only thing she could really do with her hands was hang on to his hair as he swiftly nudged her panties out of the way with his nose and licked a wide line with the flat of his tongue between her legs.

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, breath hitching.

It had been a long time since she'd been on the receiving end of oral sex and she'd been starting to forget just how much she enjoyed it.

Lucifer took the way she stiffened in his arms as a sign to use his grip on her ass as leverage to move her against his face. Chloe could do little but gasp and whine and buck as he ate her out like she was his own personal buffet, her clit taking the full force of his affections.

The point of his tongue flicked a quick rhythm from side to side and a rush of wetness was his reward for finding out what she liked so quickly. Chloe moaned his name, her voice sounding awfully far away to her own ears but he must have heard her because he took up his task with renewed vigour.

He'd be smug when this was all over, she mused, as his hands tilted her ass forward and gave him the perfect angle to slide his tongue inside her. Chloe's heels dug into his back as she howled her appreciation of the sudden change.

Let him be smug, who cared?

As long as he didn't stop.

She glanced down, enjoying the view of his arms for a moment- the muscles that were hidden underneath those expensive suits flexing powerfully as he held her up like she was made of paper.

He noticed her staring when he glanced up momentarily, enjoying the appreciative glances he was getting- but he nipped at her thigh all the same to focus her attention. Chloe quite enjoyed the sting of his canines and her eyes met his as he plunged his tongue inside of her once more.

She cupped the back of his head, unable to look away from that blazing gaze of his. This was going on the ' _Kinks She Never Knew She Had Until She Met Lucifer_ ' list if they made it out of this alive and didn't fuck each other into oblivion.

Although right now- she cried out again as he applied more pressure to her clit- that second option wasn't looking too bad.

Chloe couldn't really remember ever having an orgasm that made her thighs shake. Her orgasms were _nice_ , yeah. They left her warm and relaxed and satisfied. But this, this churning, tightness that was building up in the pit of her stomach was going to be something else entirely. She could tell.

He must have been able to tell from the way her breathing quickened and the way she began to have less regard for falling as she bucked her hips- that she was tilting on the edge.

Lucifer dipped his tongue deep and curled it, gathering her slippery, warm arousal with his saliva and spreading it up over her clit. It gave him the edge he needed to flick that quick rhythm that she'd enjoyed before over her again and before she could even throw her head back to scream- Chloe was coming.

It hit her hard and fast and that tight ball in the pit of her stomach unwound at lightning speed, reaching all the way out to her fingertips and then down to her toes.

She couldn't stop her thighs from clamping around Lucifer's head but he didn't seem to mind if his long groan of appreciation was anything to go by. She returned the sound- whinier and more high pitched as her orgasm continued, the pulsing only just beginning to fade when they both stopped moving completely.

He breathed heavily against her, his mouth shiny and wet as those pretty pink lips just begged for his tongue again. He glanced upwards, noting her slowing breaths and her closed eyes as she came down from orgasm number one. With a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat, Lucifer waited until she opened her eyes before dove forward again, burying his mouth against her trembling clit and pressing down with the flat of his tongue- swiping upwards hard just once.

"Oh!" Chloe gasped in both surprise and unexpected pleasure as another climax washed over her out of nowhere.

She shuddered softly against him, hugging his head to her stomach as she bent at the waist- whimpering his name and all sorts of prayers to him that he was thrilled didn't include his Father's name once.

Even in the delirious throes of an orgasm, Chloe knew how to stroke his ego without inciting his dad.

It took her a few moments to stop trembling and swearing as she came down from her first ever multiple orgasm. Lucifer hummed his pleasure against her belly, pressing kisses underneath her bellybutton and letting his hands roam over her hips, her ass and her thighs.

The air pulsed frantically around them, hot and sticky as they both realised how much they needed each other again.

"Chloe," he breathed hungrily, mouth sucking hickeys along the tops of her thighs. She slid one thigh languidly down his arm until he got the message that she wanted down from his shoulders and he obliged.

He lifted her gently, rubbing the length of her body over his as he slid her down him. He lapped over her stomach, between the valley of her breasts. He stopped to catch a hard nipple that was pressed against the fabric of her bra and she tweaked his own in response.

He finally laid her in front of him across the floor and honestly, she didn't even have the strength or will to think about covering up. She had no desire to hide herself from his appreciative gaze- especially not when his eyes were still fiery.

Her legs lolled outwards shakily at his gentle persuasion, his hands on the inside of her knees as he opened her up to his hungry gaze. Hair splayed out over the ground around her head like a halo, she looked so gorgeous that his breath hitched in his chest.

While he was distracted watching her, she wriggled out of her panties at long last and once again spread herself before him in the same position, stretching her arms above her head in what was a clear invitation.

" _Lucifer_ ," she moaned, arching her spine away from the cool floor until her breasts and stomach were tantalisingly close.

He growled lowly, warningly- as if to say, don't tease or I'll give you what you're asking for.

Chloe rather thought that was the point.

She whimpered again, slipping her arms from the straps of her bra with expert ease. She unhooked it and dragged the material down, brushing over her alert nipples until they were finally visible to him and she was entirely naked.

He swallowed hard, mouth watering.

She tossed her bra towards him and he caught it, a sly grin and chuckle escaping him to break the sudden seriousness of the moment before.

Lucifer shucked his trousers with little care, sending them in the same direction as his shirt. Prada or not, the utter desperate need to feel her against him was far more important than whether his buttons stayed in tact or not. His cock was twitching impatiently, the mere sight of her naked sending him into a frenzy that was worryingly out of his control.

Her toes curled under the hem of his boxer-briefs and their eyes met as she slowly tugged them down his thighs.

He breathed a sigh of relief as his erection was free at last, the pulsing throb in his groin alleviated just a little bit by the lack of restrictions.

He dove forward and kissed her, her lips parting for his tongue almost instantly. Her hands came up to cup his head as she was lowered backwards- one of his hands splayed between her shoulder blades and the other coming up to cup a pert breast. He rolled her rosy nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at it until she moaned obscenely against his mouth and static sparked in his veins.

His hand slid along the centre of her back, fingers dancing over each dip in her spine until he could pull her sweat slicked stomach flush against his.

The thick hardness of his cock jutting against her hipbone was enough to pull sounds from her that riled that wild side of his into a fever pitch again. He thrust mindlessly against her, revelling in the pleasure that her body created moulding against his so perfectly.

"Detective," he said softly, voice raspy and dangerously close to breaking.

Chloe's hands were anything but idle, sliding lazily over the raised bumps of his scars- lingering a little longer than necessary. Lucifer didn't seem to mind though, arching towards her touch, his lips parted and his eyes fluttering shut. She kept going on her path, sweeping one last affectionate touch to the place where his wings once resided, then moving down further to cup his ass.

Her body was still thrumming from her orgasms, still soaked and ready for him with that encompassing desire for him that was making her completely forget about the outside world.

They didn't want- or need- to stop.

The slide of skin on skin, the hot breaths and the moans, cries that they could draw from each other, that was all that mattered in the moment.

Chloe, impatient and tired of waiting any more, pulled him down for a long torrid kiss. Lucifer grunted against her mouth, his hips settling between her legs and the sheer heat of her making him desperate for something to grip onto. Her fingers found the thick base of his cock, rubbing his head along her slit.

Down and up again, wet and hot and holy _Hell_ , he was going to lose his damn mind if he wasn't inside her soon.

The heat of the room was reaching worrying levels of sweltering but they didn't notice. His hands were on the wooden floor on either side of her head and the only thing he could think to do to stop himself grabbing her and potentially hurting her- was to bear his strength down on the ground.

Chloe heard wood splinter on either side of her but she was honestly too lost in his frenzied kiss to bother to check what had made the noise.

She mewled helplessly against his mouth, her thumb brushing the underside of his cock and spreading the pre-cum that was trickling down the length of his shaft. Hurry, her brain whined at her and so she tilted her hips forward and positioned him just so. Lucifer took the hint with pleasure, rolling his hips smoothly, his back muscles tightening as the head of his cock pushed inside her.

The loss of any rational thought that remained between them was instantaneous.

Chloe cried out, "More, please Lucifer!"

Nails scraped red raised lines along the length of his back as he pressed himself deeper, deeper- bottoming out in seconds and leaving himself panting raggedly against her neck. She clutched at him, mouth open against his cheek but her eyes screwed shut under the waves of pleasure.

Somewhere in the far reaches of her mind she was pretty sure that this wasn't normal, even for sex with the Devil. But he suddenly thrust hard and without warning and she was pulled back to the moment with a long wail of ecstasy.

Chloe had no idea she could even make a sound like that before tonight.

The frantic slap of his hips hitting hers mingled with their moans- the drumbeat of the door still pounding rapidly in the distance. The stretch of her muscles to accommodate his girth bordered on that delicious line of pleasure and pain and Chloe dug her nails into his hips, pressing her head back against the floor with a sharp cry.

Was she becoming delirious or was the ground shaking?

Maybe Lucifer was just really, really fucking good at this.

As if to prove her point, he switched up the rhythm abruptly- finally letting go of the hole he'd made in the floor to circle his right arm around her waist and pull her down onto him as far as she could go.

His eyes were still burning bright and his mouth was hot and wet, slanted across hers in the barest hint of a kiss. They were more breathing into each other's mouths at this point. Every other function was lost and the only thing left was the steady, quick pace of him sliding in and out of her.

The house was definitely shaking now, worrying rumbles sending the lamp Maze had set on a nearby desk to the ground. It shattered loudly but neither of them noticed.

_More._

_More._

_More!_

Chloe arched, screaming into Lucifer's mouth as she came again. Her muscles fluttered and clenched down on his cock- overwhelming waves of pleasure washing over her from her head to her toes. She never wanted him to stop, never wanted this to end. She bore her strong inner muscles down on him again and met his gaze as his nose brushed against hers.

Eye to eye with the Devil, was the vague crazed thought swimming in her head.

Lucifer finally let go of the ghost of restraint he'd been holding onto- his fist embedding itself into the floor again and a pantheric snarl ripping from his throat as he came. She was his and the feeling of his cum coating her left him elated, heady. His whole body shuddered and jerked in her arms, her nipples brushing his chest.

Despite being almost burned out- Chloe wanted him to continue and from the way Lucifer was nibbling at her earlobe, he was pretty game for another round too.

His cock was still painfully hard and she was eager to keep him as close to her as possible.

The house had reached almost earthquake worthy levels of tremors now- darkness closing in until it was just the two of them and even the light of the one remaining lamp couldn't penetrate it.

Doing this forever sounded like a great plan to her.

Lucifer's lips burned against hers, her eyes fluttering shut as she took him inside her again- moaning softly. "Lucifer," she sighed longingly, his skin gliding over hers, aided by sweat and the hot air of the room. "So good. Don't stop." The plead left her lips and he moaned loudly.

"I won't," he replied earnestly, hips still driving the length of him inside her- rubbing over sensitive muscles and making her shudder and buck.

The sound of crashing that was distinctly not caused by their lovemaking brought them spiralling back to reality with a bang. Or words to that effect, anyway.

The room lightened until the darkness was merely that of night time and not of supernatural means. Chloe could finally make out the light from the lamp again, could see the furniture that told her they were indeed fucking like animals in the living room of a fraternity house.

Lucifer's hips stilled their movement until he was barely thrusting anymore, simply resting inside her. Their eyes met and Chloe smiled tiredly up at him, brushing a light affectionate touch over the short hairs at the base of his neck.

He blinked once and instead of red, chocolate brown stared back at her as whatever spell they'd been under broke.

The shaking of the foundations stopped abruptly and they heard a very embarrassed squeak somewhere off to their left.

Lazily meeting Lucifer's hooded gaze, they both turned their heads at the same time.

Maze stood framed in the doorway heroically, bloodied and exhausted but with a saucy grin on her face- wielding a fire axe and looking altogether like she'd been in one Hell of a fight. Amenadiel was standing next to her, bent at the waist with his hands on his knees, panting heavily and looking anywhere but at the couple entwined on the floor.

Linda hovered in the background, ever concerned with their privacy. When she noticed their rather compromising position, she simply turned her back to them, lest she see something she _really_ didn't want to.

What a sight they must be, Chloe mused faintly- too exhausted to care after what had to be some of the best sex she'd ever had.

Lucifer was less amused than she was with the interruption, still rock hard and buried in tight wet muscles.

"Bloody Hell, don't you ever _knock_?"

-

The familiar theme tune of Buffy the Vampire Slayer blared from the television and from her position on the couch, Chloe stretched languidly and lay back in her boyfriend's embrace. He shifted his hips underneath her so she could get comfortable again- dipping his hand into the bowl of popcorn to his right.

Marathoning a TV show wasn't something she did very often- but it seemed almost sacrilegious _not_ to after the real world had practically stolen one of it's episode plots. Granted, that was two seasons ago and they were now watching Buffy and Spike go at each other in his crypt.

She heard her boyfriend snicker, his chin hooked over her shoulder and his mouth right next to her ear.

"What?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"We did it better," he volunteered lowly, nipping at her earlobe with blunt teeth.

Chloe snorted- thinking back to _just how_ well they'd done it a few days before. She was still rocking some pretty serious carpet burn, pulled muscles and chafe from Lucifer's stubble. He was still utterly exhausted as well. It seemed that supernatural sex marathons could even tire out someone as insatiable as him.

After Maze and the others had rudely burst through the door to save the day, Lucifer had ordered them out with a roar so that he and Chloe could finish what they'd started again.

Honestly, she hadn't complained and the others had obliged after much grumbling about ' _ungrateful cretins_ ' and ' _should have let you both die if this was the thanks we get'_.

So Chloe hadn't really gotten the full story of what had happened to their knights in shining armour until a few hours later- when they'd both shakily emerged into the threatening light of dawn, smelling of great sex and looking like someone had beaten seven bells out of them both.

According to Amenadiel, the door slamming shut had been the least of their problems.

The windows had blacked out- the glass becoming seemingly unbreakable even for a demon and a fallen angel. All they could hear coming from inside was a distant sort of rumble- one that hadn't stopped even as Linda had gone to light the rosemary on fire.

However, apparently the ghosts seemed to really enjoy their Lucifer and Chloe flavoured treats and the threat of having them taken away was just not going to fly with them.

Sharing was completely out of the question.

While Maze and Amenadiel had been tossed around like rag dolls by some unseen force that just wouldn't quit- it had been up to Linda to perform the incantation, all the while ducking and weaving between flying objects and flying bodies.

She'd gotten through it relatively unscathed but when a fence post had been hurled at her from out of nowhere barely missing her by inches, Maze had reportedly gone _apeshit_.

At least that's how Amenadiel had put it- looking mightily put out that he'd been thrown into his car door without Maze so much as batting an eyelid in concern.

Threatening Linda was a no-go however, hence the axe wielding, swearing maniac who had exploded through the door and allowed the incantation to be completed.

Chloe leaned back against Lucifer's chest, her gaze still trained on the screen but her mind elsewhere. At least now, all those kids could rest a little easier. No more poltergasm's as Lucifer had cockily put it on their very sore ride home- the sun peeking above the horizon just as they made it back to Lux.

All in all, not a bad nights work. Granted she'd pretty much lain on her back for most of it but still...

She glanced at Lucifer who was transfixed by the happenings on screen.

Definitely not the worst way to spend a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this extra long debauched tale of sexy times between Deckerstar. I certainly did!


End file.
